A Christmas Wish
by AzaleaBlue
Summary: Ron has special plans for the Christmas Eve, something that involves his beautiful wife and their bedroom, but his son, Hugo has plans of his own. Little Christmassy goodness with some lemons.


**A/N: Wrote this story for the wonderful wildegreenlight on Tumblr for Romione Secret Santa 2016.**

 **I really hope you all like this slightly belated Christmas fic.**

* * *

 **A CHRISTMAS WISH**

Let's go,' he whispered in Hermione's ears as they sat along with the ever growing Weasley clan in the Burrow's living room.

'Not yet, Ron!' she muttered back quickly and laughed along with the little group she was chatting with. Ron wondered if she even knew what she was laughing at. For the past few blissful minutes, he had been busy caressing her back, his large palm snuggled inside her warm blouse and tracing random patterns on her soft skin. On hindsight, he was glad about the crowd and was happy that the shadows cast by the many family members gathered in the room overpowered the light emitted by the fire in the fireplace. That he sat on the old, rickety couch next to her, and hidden in the shadows while taking casually to his brothers and best mate only made it easier. No one would suspect anything. Well, no one apart from his noisy little sister who, he was sure was taking note of his and Hermione's reactions. But not even Ginny could bother him today: he was way too excited to care.

Ron enjoyed these little stolen moments with Hermione. It reminded him of the time when they had begun dating just after the war. Hermione was particularly conscious when it came to displays of affection in front of his parents, and he often resorted to sneaking around to get a snog just to annoy her. It was also his way of dealing with all the war scars, but whatever be the reason, he loved those moments. He would always regret that he had waited and wasted all those school years which could have been so much better with stolen kisses behind tapestries and dark corridors (and yes, the library, of course).

He pulled himself out of the blissful dreams and shook his head trying to get back to whatever George was saying.

"Um, no?" he said hoping with all his might that it was a correct response.

"No?! So you are not taking Hermione to Greece this summer?"

He paled. Pulling out his hand, he scratched his neck.

"Of course I am! She is had been waiting for that trip all her life," he provided quickly. "I just thought you asked if we were leaving the kids behind."

All his brothers and that git he called brother-in-law cum best mate stared at him like he had grown an extra pair of heads.

"Five Galleons on Ron," declared Charlie and George shook his head.

"Too late, the results are almost obvious now. Told you Percy was a wrong bet."

"You guys are betting on me, again?" he asked incredulously, and they ignored him, bickering about rebidding amongst themselves.

He huffed, annoyed, and after a while, leant a little on his wife who stretched resting her back on his chest. With all irritation from a moment ago dissolving easily, he went back to his thoughts.

He specifically cherished the way she blushed profusely after those hidden escapades. His wife was more comfortable now of course, but she still refrained from snogging him in front of their parents or most of their friends, for that matter. And while at home, two curious and adorable interrupting brats kept them occupied most of the time. Needless to say, he had fallen into his old habit of stealing moments with her easily and eagerly.

That was also the precise reason why he wanted to get home tonight. His mum had started this new ritual when Victorie had been five, and since then, every Christmas Eve, she would have all her grandchildren at the Burrow to kip for the night. The rest of the family came down next morning to open all their presents together under the giant Christmas tree they set up in the living room. They all knew it was her way of filling up the gaping hole left behind by Fred, one that could never be filled.

Ron thought, he now realised quite well the sigh of relief and eagerness shared by his eldest brother and his wife the first time his Mum had expressed her wish. Being the parents of two toddlers had effectively cut down his snuggling time. A cuddle with Hermione often turned into a family tumble on the couch. He loved it, obviously, but he did miss those lazy afternoons which he used to spend with her. And as far as shagging was concerned, he was worried that soon he might even forget all the 'how to's of the act. Hermione, however, had had a laughing fit when he had confessed his fears. Once she had settled down, she had assured him (while wiping off her tears of mirth) that no matter how many things he forgot in life, lovemaking would never be one of them. He had let out a huge sigh of relief.

But five-year-old Rose and three-year-old Hugo seemed to be hell bent on testing him. He was sure that the kids, especially his son, had some sort of Seer vision: one that enabled him to cut all further claims on his parents' affections at the root. So, most if not all his attempts of shagging his wife were adorably interrupted by a cherubic face and big round teary eyes. How could Hermione ever ignore that face? Heck, how could he ignore that face?!

But today would be his day, more specifically his night. He didn't care that his brothers were all betting on him to leave before everyone else.

He casually wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist before inconspicuously sneaking it inside her blouse once more. With the Weasley jumper and jacket, she wore over it, not to forget the darkness, no one would notice.

'Please," he whispered hoarsely at her nape while gently flicking the bra strap underneath her cups and grinned to himself as she drew in a sharp breath and hid it with a small cough.

Her response, or rather the usual admonishment he expected from her, didn't follow and he knew he was getting close to winning. To make things even more in his favour, he lowered his hand and casually placed his fingers at the waistband of her jeans. Hermione squirmed in her seat and he laughed along with Harry, to what, he wasn't very sure.

The dinner was already over and he couldn't wait to get home and get his wife to himself.

Hugo, now three, had been too young for a night away from his Mum so far, but this year, he was eager to be a part of the comparatively new Weasley tradition. Ron, though he would never accept it in front of Hermione, couldn't wait to have the house to himself. This was the Christmas gift he was looking forward to the most. And, he couldn't wait to see her in the little black thing he had brought for her. It was his turn to squirm as he imagined her in that negligee. His pants grew a little tight at the image and he pushed those delicious thoughts away, albeit a little grudgingly.

He glanced around at his brothers and their families. It was a known fact that each pair was eager to go home and start their own little celebration, but no one wanted to be the first to leave and be the butt of the jokes during their Christmas dinner. They even placed bets on it, buggers. He never did. For once, he agreed with his wife. As Hermione said, it was too immature. It was just a dumb coincidence that they were usually the first to leave anyway, followed by Harry and Ginny. But that was before Rose had been born, he thought with a sigh.

He had to admit it used to be fun when Harry would make stupid excuses till Ginny simply pulled him away. And last year, Percy gave the dumbest possible reason - 'to work on some official papers' he had said. It was priceless. They had nicknamed shagging as 'working on official papers' for the better part of the year. For the last five years, Charlie and even Percy had been more reliable bets, better than him.

He looked around just in time to notice Harry and George share a smirk. The two buggers were waiting for him to get up first.

 _Wait! Was he that fucking obvious?!_

He looked at Hermione and that was the precise moment when she casually placed her hand on his thighs.

 _Fuck. To hell with the stupid bet, he was leaving._

He picked himself up almost casually and stretched while stifling a pretend yawn. Harry snickered next to him, not even bothering to hide it. He glared at his best mate and noticed with utter surprise as Percy looked at him exasperatedly over his glasses, shook his head, and then, flipped out a few Sickles and passed them on to George. He chose to get back to this later.

"Hermione?" he called softly. She looked at him, and after only a second's hesitation left her seat. He smiled to himself as he watched her. Well, for those blissful moments were soon to follow he was ready to take all the teasing that would come tomorrow.

"Rose, Hugo?" she called, and the two left the games they were playing to run promptly towards them. She hugged and kissed them both goodnight and he did the same. He really adored their kids. For a minute, when two little pairs of arms held him around his neck and those beautiful faces pressed into his chest, he almost felt guilty for wanting that alone time with Hermione.

"Come on, love, we've got the story time coming," called his Mum, and the two sprinted away from him. It was a quick set of goodbyes before he grabbed their travelling cloaks and pulled Hermione out of the door, amidst a lot of money changing hands, he knew for sure.

There was no point putting on an extra pair of clothing when all would be discarded soon. So, without bothering to pull on their travelling cloaks, he simply wrapped a firm hand around his wife's waist drawing her into his warmth. He eagerly Apparated them away from the snow cover grounds into the warmth of their flat.

…...

His lips were on hers as soon as their feet hit the floor and her eyes fluttered shut at the long-awaited bliss. The cloaks dropped off Ron's hand to pool at their feet and they lost their jackets even without conscious thought as they fumbled to get their footing, unwilling still to break the kiss.

Ron had pulled her closer (was that was even possible?), and her arms easily went around his neck mentally thanking the heels that added a few necessary inches to her height to match his. His hands were back inside her jumper and her top reclaiming their position which they had occupied for the better part of the evening, and she pressed deeper into the kiss, threading her fingers into his hair and cherishing the soft moan that escaped his lips.

"Kitchen?" she grinned when they finally broke apart for air.

"And why not?" he replied in a husky whisper. That voice still rendered her weak at her knees like it did years ago. She smiled and his eyes glittered with joy and a terrifying amount of lust that lit a fire in her core.

Ron didn't waste precious time with further words, thankfully. He flipped her over and pressed her against the counter before tenderly guiding her hair to her left shoulder and pulling down the neck of her jumper. He let out a small sound of frustration on meeting another obstruction in the form of her blouse, but that too was deftly pulled away (quite possibly ripping a button or two) before his lips found their way to her nape. She moaned and grabbed the marble countertop for support, angling her neck to give him better access.

"Of course," she managed weakly, not even sure what she was answering to as he pressed his body onto hers, his arousal pressing onto her bum. He sucked at her nape, one of her pulse-points, before placing his large hands on her waist, under her clothes, of course.

"I-" she began, but her words were cut short by his fingers that gripped on her sides.

"Shhh," he murmured in her ears softly, and she shuddered at the way his words washed over her while he nibbled at her earlobe before pressing a kiss behind her ear. Another pleasure point; _Sweet_ _Merlin, he remembered_ , she thought as a fresh bolt of pleasure ran down her spine _._

 _And boy was he taking it slow, and torturously so._

But she couldn't blame him. Their lovemaking had come down to quick shags since the birth of their kids. And even those were rare and far in between. They still used to find some time for themselves until Rose turned one. But ever since their daughter learnt how to get out of the crib by herself, lovemaking had almost become a luxury. Hermione always marvelled how the kids precisely and inadvertently always knew when their parents were up to something, especially Hugo.

Hermione almost didn't notice that Ron had stopped, but then he turned her over gently by the shoulder and lifted her up to sit on the counter, bringing them at eye level. He placed himself between her legs and lifted her chin up to meet her eyes.

"Anything wrong?" he asked as he carefully tucked a loose tendril behind her ear. She met those blue eyes that still made her fall in love with him a little more each time she looked into them and shook her head. As Hermione continued to look at him, watching the face she loved beyond all, she realised that she was almost subconsciously waiting for the miniature version of him to pop out from somewhere.

"They'll be fine you know," he said caressing her cheeks with his thumb, and she placed her palms on his arms.

"I know," she replied softly. "Just that- it's kind of strange, not being interrupted, you know?" she grinned which was cut short as she watched his eyes lazing on her lips.

"Well, tell me about it!" he snickered, rubbing his neck with his hand. "I'm almost waiting for them to pop out from somewhere."

"Me too!" she laughed.

"Am I too selfish for wanting you all to myself tonight, Hermione? I have been counting days for this one night," he said in a quiet voice as if he was conflicted and a tad bit ashamed as well. It was her turn to pull him close and press her lips on his this time. His fingers tangled in the curls at her neck with practised ease.

"Maybe," she smiled against his lips, "depends on what you want tonight," she teased and noticed the lopsided grin that assured her that her husband had accepted the challenge. It had been a while since they had played this game which usually kept them busy for hours in their pre-parenthood days.

"I think you got a teaser already, Granger," he replied mischievously, and before she knew, his palms were inside her shirt. The hooks of her bra came off easily and she gripped the wool at his chest as he pressed those warm hands over her breasts, cupped them and casually rubbed his thumb over the sensitive nubs while watching her closely for her reaction. She could not hold back the sharp intake of breath and he grinned again.

"Score, wifey."

Hermione moaned and arched her body further into his hands as he played almost casually with the sensitive nipples. He was winning and she had to level the scores. She removed her jumper in a flash and then flipped open the buttons on her blouse slowly, all the while with his hands still under them.

The lust that flashed in his eyes as he watched her naked skin come into view with his hands playing with her nipples was worth the slow teasing that was driving her insane as well.

"Score levelled, husband?"

She could not wait to rip her clothes off, or his for that matter, but it was a battle of wills, a game they used to play. In this game, both of them tried to tease the other to the point where the slow pace got way too much to bear. The wild lovemaking that followed those torturously unhurried foreplay sessions were always worth it. But it had been long since they had had the time to indulge in their favourite pastime, until today.

"See something you like, Ronald?" she challenged as all the buttons came undone. Her bra straps hung loosely over her shoulders, his fingers working a bit more aggressively than before.

Hermione smiled. Her pregnancy had done a wonderful work on her breasts and she secretly loved it. And, it had been a while since Ron had looked at her like that in a brightly lit room. Most of their lovemaking nowadays was restricted to the darkest hours of the night and with as much quiet as they could manage lest they woke the kids up. Even with the Silencing Charms, the little ones always managed to find the most inappropriate moment to disturb them. So much so, that after months of high and dry episodes, they had auto-tuned themselves to be satisfied with quickies. She missed those slow nights and knew Ron missed them too.

She looked at her husband and was happy to note that he was trying hard to steady his breathing but failing miserably. Her heart gave a whoop, not just because she was winning but also because she couldn't wait for this game to end and feel his skin on hers. But he was quick to turn the table on her as his mouth took in what his right hand had been enjoying and she gasped aloud, arching her body further into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist and threading her fingers through his hair to pull him closer.

He grinned against her skin (the prat!) while sucking deliriously slowly, and then bit softly before running his tongue over the nub and she moaned louder, pressing herself more into him, feeling his hard member against her clothed core.

 _To hell with winning, she wanted him._

"Someone seems to like what I am doing to her, isn't she?" Ron grinned against the hollow of her throat even as his hands pressed over her bum and squeezed. Ron could pretend to be in control all he wanted, but she could hear the want in his voice.

Hermione was quick to pull out his shirt from the grasp of his jeans and used her small nails to scratch his back. He growled aloud in response and thrust against her involuntarily. She knew he would: he loved when she scratched him.

She tugged on his jumper and he allowed her to pull it off along with his shirt. He wasn't wearing an undershirt and she couldn't be gladder. Hermione placed a palm on his bare chest and placed her free hand over his arousal that was creating quite a bulge in his jeans. Ron moaned aloud and pulled her to him, crashing his lips on hers. She continued to caress him over his jeans, playfully running her fingers over his length as his mouth got insistent over hers. She knew he was close to losing the game by the way he sucked on her lower lip and pulled it between his before deepening the kiss further. Eager to get to the main act, she fumbled with his buckle as he thrust into her hand again.

"Hermione, fuck the game, I c-cant-" he mumbled breathlessly against her lips before picking her up easily in his arms and striding away towards the bedroom.

…...

"I wanted you to unwrap the gift and wear it for me tonight, but perhaps we'll get to that in round two," he told her while pulling down her jeans, enjoying the sight of her knickers coming into view in the brightly lit room. Her heels had fallen off somewhere in the kitchen and she now stood clad in an open shirt, an unhooked bra, knickers and those pale thigh-length stocking she wore. She could wear a rag and he would still be hot for her.

She got to work on his pants and he kicked off his shoes quickly, gasping aloud as her palms found his erect member over his boxers. Bloody fucking hell, he had not been this aroused in a while.

"Touch me, _please_ ," he managed, placing his arms on her shoulder and pressing his lips at her nape. He shook involuntarily as she slipped her hand inside the waistband.

"FUCK!" he yelled gripping her harder, concentrating with all his might not to spill.

She pulled him to the bed and he collapsed on her easily allowing her to take the lead as she pulled his boxers off.

"DING!"

Ron couldn't believe his luck (or fucking rotten luck to be more precise). _Who the fuck could be calling in through the_ floo _at this hour?!_

He watched with shock and disbelief at his wife who still had her fingers wrapped around his hard member. She was listening hard. _Good, yes, perhaps they had heard it wrong? Perhaps whoever was calling would leave if they pretended to not have heard?_

"DING!" chimed the floo again.

"I've got to see who it is, Ron!" she sighed, pushing him to escape from under him.

"I'm sure it's a prank by either George or Harry, Hermione!" he begged as she managed to wriggle out and pulled out the dresser drawer.

She paused and looked conflictingly between him and the open door.

"What if it's important? Only the family can call in now," she reasoned, a little torn before she quickly made a decision. Unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it down, she pulled out one of his large t-shirts and slipped it on.

"It'll take me just a minute to check," she called before bending down and patting his still rock hard manhood lovingly. "Wait for me, okay?

"Not bloody fair!" he cried as she left him and ran past the door.

"KILL HARRY FOR ME IF THIS IS HIS IDEA OF A JOKE!" he yelled after her and heard her laugh.

Alone in their room, Ron focussed on the image of his wife as he watched their discarded clothes scattered around. He couldn't wait for her to return to his arms and resume what they had been doing. Soft voices were floating in, but Hermione had pulled the door on her way out and he couldn't decipher much of what was being said. Nor did he care. His focus was on what he wanted to do to her. Seeing her in that shirt of his had only added to his arousal. How could it not? It was an old Chudley Cannon jersey. What was a normal sized shirt for him, reached her almost till her thighs. And the neck was so big on her petite shoulders that it was easy to pull down from the sides.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted once more as a bright light swam in through the gap in the door.

"WHAT THE-"

….

Hermione couldn't believe it. She had unlocked the floo, and within a minute, Fleur was standing in front of her holding Hugo in her arms. She watched the tear stained face of her son hugging his favourite soft toy in his arms, and the first thought that came to her mind was that he had been hurt.

Fleur was quick to put that concern to rest. "He is fine, just wanted his mum. And terribly so."

 _Obviously_ , she thought with a mixed sigh of relief and annoyance.

On hindsight, it was foolish of her to assume that Molly would send the child back if he was hurt. She was more apt at dealing with cuts and bruises that Hermione would probably ever be. However, Hugo had inherited his mother's stubbornness to the core. Apparently, after a relatively good start, the little one had become increasingly teary and insistent on getting back home. Molly had even tried putting him to sleep next to her but in vain. He knew whom he wanted -his Mum.

"Sorry, Hermione," said Fleur apologetically, obviously not missing her state of undress as Hermione picked up Hugo in her arms. The little devil was quick to wrap his tiny arms around her neck, pressing his face into her chest.

Waving goodbye to her sister-in-law, Hermione closed the floo before hugging her son closer. She perched them down on the couch and tenderly arranged his auburn fringe from his eyes.

"Didn't you say you were a big boy, Hugo? Big boys can stay at their Gramma's without mum, you know?"

"Hugo is a big boy!" he told her seriously, "but Hugo loves Mum," he reasoned as if that was the perfect closing statement. Hermione sighed. _How on earth, was she even supposed to be angry after that statement?!_

"Alright. Come, let's put you to bed, I see you brought Snuggy," she said lifting the kid up and perching him on her hip while he tightened his hold on his toy jack terrier.

"No!" he declared, gripping her firmly with his chubby hands. Her heart sunk a little.

"But why love? You are home, and it's bedtime already!"

"Hugo sleeps with Mumma," he announced happily and pecked her on the cheek. Hermione looked at the happy face of her son and thought of her poor husband who was unaware of the whole new drama that was unfolding in their living space. He was still waiting for their own celebrations.

"Hugo, you are a big boy, aren't you? Big boys sleep in their room," she tried patiently, which was not an easy thing to do. Their activities from moments ago had caused her knickers to be in quite an uncomfortable mess.

She tried keeping her face straight and displayed no eagerness to finish tucking him in. Her past few years as a mum had taught her that the kids were never to know how eagerly their parents awaited their nap time. The moment they saw the gleam of joy in their parents' eyes, they always dropped all plans right away.

"But Hugo is Mumma's little baby! Hugo sleep with Mumma!" he announced with a cheerfully. Hermione decided that dramatics would be the field the tyke would excel at.

"No, honey. Mum and Daddy sleep in Mum's room, Hugo sleeps in his."

Little lips pouted and tears sprang instantly in those bright blue eyes and her heart twisted painfully.

"But Hugo want Mumma!" he cried softly while snuggling deeper into her chest. Defeated, she lifted her wand and a silvery otter swiftly floated away to their bedroom. At least Ron needed a fair warning.

"When will Hugo grow up?" she asked while untying his footwear and dropping them off at the shoe rack giving Ron some time to sort matters.

"Sattuday!" Her little one replied promptly.

…

 _'Hugo is back. He is adamant about sleeping with us tonight.'_

Ron couldn't believe the words that had come out of his wife's Patronus. He blinked like an idiot as the otter disappeared before springing up and looking around for his wand.

 _Fuck. It was inside his jacket in the kitchen._

As he heard soft voices approaching, he flipped open his bedside drawer and pulling out his Deluminator, clicked it once. The light from the lamp flew into it shrouding the room in darkness. Next, he slid inside the cover, turned sideways and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, his erection still throbbed painfully.

The door opened, and the light that entered the room from the passageway fell sharply over his eyes. He opened them an inch to find Hermione walking in with their little troublemaker.

"Daddy!" Hugo squealed happily, fraying his little arms. He met his wife's eyes and shook his head vigorously. He was certainly in no condition to have his son jump on him in this state. Ron wracked his brains for a spell that could undo arousal but none came to mind. He tried thinking of appalling things but Hermione was busy tucking Hugo in and he could almost see her cleavage. It didn't help matters.

"Now, I don't want you to make a noise. Close your eyes and sleep. We won't be able to visit Gramma's tomorrow if you don't," she instructed before casting another warming charm around them. The door closed with one squish of her wand and the room was dark again.

"Goonight!" came his son's cheerful voice as Hermione squeezed in between him and their son, her back to him. Ron barely managed to cut out his groan as her bum pressed in between his legs. He pressed his lips on her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist. She snuggled deeper into his body causing his manhood to harden and press into her.

 _Merlin, what a barmy situation to be caught in, he thought miserably._

He jerked, rubbing himself against her again, and then, without much conscious thought, lifted her shirt up pulling her knickers down.

"Ron!" she admonished softly although her voice quivered.

"Hold Hugo, Mumma!" interrupted Hugo from the side and he promptly removed his hands from where they lay between her legs.

'Would it be too horrible to feed the tyke a little Sleeping Potion?' he murmured to himself helplessly, hating himself for it immediately. _Fuck, parenthood was not easy._ Perhaps a cold shower was all that he was destined for. Wanking himself in the bathroom felt way too unappealing after all that he had planned for the night.

"Just a while, Ron," Hermione whispered next to him. Ron had no clue how she could be so confident about Hugo falling asleep. And he would definitely wake up if they tried shifting him to his room. He didn't even know what Hermione had in mind, but realising that he could do with anything that would help him out of his 'situation', he decided to trust her and wait. Her hand had managed to find him and was stroking him slowly. It helped to keep his hopes alive.

It possibly was a good five minutes before Hermione shook him.

"Let's go," she whispered in his ears.

"Hugo?" he asked apprehensively.

"Sleeping."

"Where to?" he asked in the darkness, feeling rather than seeing her leave the bed.

She held his hand and pulled him to the attached bath and was quick to cast a Silencing Charm after locking the door.

"Bathroom at last?" he asked watching as she pulled off the t-shirt and shook her head, that insanely curly mass of hair tumbling down her back.

"And why not?" she asked with a smile and perched herself on the counter after swiping away all their toiletries aside. Her hand was quick to resume its previous task of stroking him, and he placed his hands on the mirror behind her to hold himself straight just as she began peppering kisses on his chest.

Unable to hold himself further (or subconsciously worried about his little one interrupting again, perhaps) he quickly spread her legs apart, caressing the soft skin at her core. She whimpered and he pulled her face to his. She left her work on him to grasp his shoulders as his finger entered her and Ron was sure another set of scratches was marked on his back.

"I love you, Hermione," he breathed against her lips as he entered her deftly and her legs wrapped around him, ankles pressing into him, pulling him in closer. It had been a long wait, and he thrust into her with reckless abandon watching her falling apart in the light that shone overhead. Her teeth bit at his shoulders to cut out the normally loud sounds she made during sex, and her body shook as he bit onto her lips in return. His fingers were wrapped in her hair at the nape angling her face to him while the other hand rubbed her pert little bud between the fingers. Ron forced to keep his eyes open, to watch as his Hermione came undone as he made love to her. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, noticed as her hands wrapped around his neck, heard her little whimpers and moans and felt the burn of her nails raking his skin. And only after he felt her muscles clamp around him did he allow himself to come, marvelling at his own control.

…...

"Hey," she smiled and handed him a mug of hot chocolate. Ron would have preferred a shot of Firewhiskey but he took what she offered him.

"Last night didn't go as planned, did it?" she asked softly, sipping on her cup, and he was surprised that she would bring it out now while they were at the Burrow.

"I had plans for the whole night, but I'm not complaining." He sipped on his hot chocolate relishing the warmth and smacking his lips. "Maybe next Christmas?" he added hopefully.

She seemed to ponder over his words but Ron could see the lingering smile in her eyes. He dusted away the piles of wrapping papers his nieces, nephews and kids had piled on him and pulled her in closer.

"Why do I feel I am missing something?" he asked looking around. The children were still unwrapping theirs hauls and busy chattering away. Ginny and Angelina were piling some more on the table. These, he knew, were for the adults.

"Do you know what I finally got for our parents?"

"No?" he replied confused.

"I got them something my parents always wanted. A holiday with their grandchildren." He stared at her wondering where this was going.

"I got Disneyland tickets for our parents and our kids. A three day- two nights package." She smiled and he grinned slowly as comprehension kicked in.

"Muggle amusement park! Dad will go mental!" he smirked nodding his head.

"And Mum and Dad will be there to show him around, so we need not worry. Hugo and Rose always wanted to visit it anyway," she beamed. "So, it might be a little belated, but you will get your Christmas wish, husband."

He felt like a kid at Honeydukes.

"Wait," he called, something striking him suddenly. "You're sure Hugo will manage?"

"Your Mum already asked me to drop him off here once in a while so that he gets used to the idea of staying away from us," she provided. Well, his brilliant wife seemed to have thought it all out.

"Remind me to get her a nice dress robe, will you?" he replied grinning from ear to ear this time. Hermione smiled and sipped on her cup.

"By the way, Ron, where is the gift you got me? I didn't find it in the morning," she asked turning around.

Ron thought of the little black piece that was wrapped and hidden inside his desk at home.

"One is there on the table," he pointed at the pile, "but I'll keep the other one safe. You can unwrap it when we get to our actual celebrations," he grinned in her hair.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Seasons Greeting to all. Hope you liked it! Leave a review pls?_ **


End file.
